FIELD OF THE INVENTION
It has been found in congested areas that parking an automobile is difficult, yet often parking spaces that are only a few inches longer than the automobile are available. With a conventional automobile, however, it is impossible to take advantage of such spaces.
It is a purpose, therefore, of the present invention to provide a mounting for driven automobile front wheels so constructed and arranged that, when desired, the wheels may be turned about a vertical axis whereby when the wheels are at ninety degrees to the normal direction of movement of the vehicle, the vehicle may be moved sideways under power into a parking space very little longer than the vehicle itself.
It is also noted that in automobiles it is desirable to have the weight of as much of the vehicle as possible supported by springs in order to provide for the comfort of the passengers, and to support as much as possible of the moving parts of the driving machinery by springs so as not to be subject to vibrations and jolting when passing over rough roads at high speeds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus to support the driving wheels of an automobile by a mounting such that the wheel may move vertically with respect to the vehicle body, yet be driven from a differential that is fixed for movement with the vehicle body.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specifications when considered in light of the attached drawings.